His Girl
by call me alessandra
Summary: Keegan had one reason to return once or twice when he had the time. She was a drug he never got off and he didn't want to. When he returns this time, he finds the door unlocked- again and deems it is time to teach his girl a lesson. In the end, he always told her to lock the door... Pure Jason Momoa Smut :D I hope you like it and leave me a review :) KeeganxOC


_His Girl  
Teaching lessons_

* * *

_**Warning: Explicit Sexual Content! And Jason Momoa- hotness! :D **_

* * *

Keegan slipped through the darkness of the property, nothing but trees and large meadows surrounding the single house. He saw the lamps inside, he knew it. She left the light on all the time, she always told him that it was because she feared the darkness but he believed her only to a certain part. He knew she kept the light on because she hoped he would return. And he did return every single time, she was like poison and the sweetest drug for him. Marishka Ventura had been a job a long time ago- two years and ten days to be exact and since then he always returned. Marishka never noticed him when he silently slipped past the shadows and her security system, he had installed it in the end- he knew every part of her house, every corner of her property. He looked through the glass part of the front door, the kitchen and the adjoining living room were empty. He smirked and pushed down the door handle. The metal swung open and he felt himself frown, how many times had he told her to lock the door when she went to bed. Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the comfortable warmth of her house. The damned cat trotted past him and gave him a spiteful glare before it went to the bedroom. Keegan rolled with his eyes and got out of his coat, draping it over the kitchen chair. The bedroom door was open and he saw the slim form of his girl wrapped in her thick quilts. Keegan smirked- feeling his shaft stir when he saw the smooth calve looking out from under the blanket. Slowly, like a cat he stretched out above her his hand trailing up the smooth skin of her leg. She bolted upwards and was stopped from hitting her head by his hand pushing against her chest, urging her back into the fluffy pillows.

"Shh… how often do I have to tell you to lock the door, baby?"

She blinked into the dim light of her bedroom into the face of the man above her "Keegan?" her voice was still hoarse with sleep and she turned fully onto her back.

Keegan smirked down on her and pushed some lose strands of her hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her face "The only one, sweetling."

Marishka adjusted her body under the blanket that Keegan could lay between her thighs, his heavily muscled arms bracing his great weight above her so he would not crush her small frame under his. She stretched slightly to get her arms free and caressed his forearms "You were gone for so long- I thought-" she stopped and he understood "That's the reason the lights're on?" She nodded slightly and looked to the side.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, reveling in her sweet taste "I would make sure to let you know, sweetheart. I would never leave you unprotected." He looked towards the kitchen and then his eyes met hers, a mischievous gleam in them "How often do I need to tell you to lock the door?"

Fear crossed her face for the split of the second and he grinned down on her "I think you need another lesson just for reminder."

Marishka nibbled on her lower lip "I just- I think I forgot."

Keegan put on a thoughtful face "Yeah, guessed that but nonetheless, I always told you to lock the door. There are many people out there like me who know exactly how to get into a house. And yours is just too damn tempting with that big car and the nice English roses at your door step."

She swallowed and tried to avoid his gaze "Keegan- I-"

He shook his head, slowly pulling the quilt from her "You what? You don't lock your door, you don't do what I ask you to do…" he clicked his tongue and shook his head "I asked you to do two simple things. First, keep the security system turned on and second keep the door locked. If I wouldn't check on you for most of the time you wouldn't do any of it."

He slowly leaned down, intimidating her with his height and broad shoulders "I think this situation forces me to think for a suitable punishment. Don't you think, Marishka?"

She shook her head "It-" she swallowed once again "I was hoping you would return and I thought-"

Keegan chuckled and kissed her forehead "Sweetling, when one person on this earth can get into this house without an open door, than it's me. Should have learned that by now, Mari."

She nodded and looked up into his dark eyes "I know, Keegan."

He smirked down on her, his grin predatory and promising her the darkest and the naughtiest things. Sex with Keegan was always brute force, he did not love, he fucked with his whole body. He had no taboos, there was no part on her body he hadn't fucked or at least touched because even for Mari who desired many things, there were no go's. Mari, who had very complicated relationships in her life was happy that everything with Keegan was- easy. Mari knew he had no feelings for her- or at least she was sure of it. Keegan liked to fuck, he was insatiable and his sexual desire had no end. She reached her limit almost every time, begging him at some point to stop because his large member would hurt her because she was sore. Keegan knew his effect on her and he played her like an instrument.

Keegan nuzzled her neck and breathed in her sweet scent, she smelled like peaches and cherry blossoms. Her aroma filling his nose and made his head swim with heady thoughts. With a deep, content growl he pushed her shirt upwards over her naked chest. He had fucked many women, small tits, big tits, thin hips and wide hips, black and white he didn't care. As long as the cunt was wet and tight it was fine by him. But he had never met a woman like Marishka. She was small compared to him, barely reaching up to his chest and a little too thin for his likings. Long blond hair reached down to her narrow waist, natural curls made her mane seem alive and sparkling green eyes pierced from under coal black lashes.

She closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of his large hands massaging her breasts while his weight pushed down on her lower stomach. She felt his erection against her stomach through the rough fabric of his denim jeans. She gasped when he bit down roughly on her right nipple, sucking the tender flesh. Growling into her flesh he pushed her arms away from his shoulders "Keep 'em up or I stop" he rasped into her flesh and she swallowed.

But when he attacked her nipple again, he smirked content "Good girl" he saw her fingers tighten in the pillows above her head while he feasted on her chest, biting and licking over her swollen nipples. He rose form her body and pushed her legs forward so he could kneel between them. "Well, now for your punishment… I think I already have somethin' in mind."

She swallowed and watched him with darkened eyes while he pushed the shirt over his head. With his finger he plucked at the bikini panties on her hips "Take this off, want you bare-ass naked."

Mari did what he told her and pulled the shirt over her head and her panties down her legs, now it was his game.

Keegan leaned forward, his hands sliding down her naked thighs, savoring the smooth feeling of her skin under his calloused palms. When he reached the juncture of her legs he cursed silently "Lord in heaven, Mari, you are soaked."

She felt herself blush but found no way to tell Keegan how uncomfortable she was with this position but he would never listen anyway. He saw nothing uncomfortable in putting his body on display. She was ridiculous, Keegan had seen her body in any way open and in every position he could flex her muscles into. When he lowered his head right into her open legs, his hot breath hit her wet folds.

She moaned when his mouth sucked her lips into a sensual, intimate kiss that made her forget the talent to speak sensible language. Mari arched her back into his mouth while he continued his sensual assault on her. Locking her kicking legs down with his hands around her ankles. She screamed when he bit down on her swollen clitoris but Keegan held her down with ease. When her orgasm almost hit her, he retreated and she was close to tears when he smirked down on her. His lips glistening with her juice, while he caressed her silky legs "I think I found the perfect punishment, kitten."

Mari shook her head "Oh God, please, Keegan I beg you!"

He leaned down "What are you begging me for, Mari? I can't see a reason you know?"

Mari swallowed "Pl-please let me come."

He grinned and got rid of his pants, his erection finally free from the caging fabric. It was large, thick and rock hard and it made Mari tremble with desire to feel that shaft deep inside her. He noticed where her eyes lingered and he stroked his shaft provocatively "Come here and ask for it very nice, like the good girl you are."

The aching wetness between her legs reminded Mari why in the world she allowed a mercenary to touch her but with Keegan she felt save- she knew that was insane matter of fact that his job was to kill people. He never spoke it out but Mari had always guessed him to be a dangerous man. She never saw him without a weapon and to her great shame she was immensely aroused by that.

He reached for Mari and took her hand, wrapping it around his shaft "Touch me, sweetheart, just the way you want to."

Mari touched him tentatively, since two years she saw him once or twice in every month but she was never sure what he liked and what he wanted. The fact that she was still afraid of him- at least of some part of him didn't make the deal a whole lot easier. He could always read her while she couldn't and he encouraged her in everything she did around him. She always felt self-conscious around Keegan but he made her feel beautiful.

Her hand couldn't close around his cock and he groaned when she used her mouth on his tip. Holding her hair back while she caressed and sucked on his tip with her lips while her hands worked the rest of his shaft she couldn't fit into her mouth. While Mari sucked on him with a fierce joy Keegan moved her head in the rhythm he loved the most. He looked down on Mari, she was so God damn beautiful. Keegan felt almost guilty doing this things with her, tainting her innocence and her light with his darkness.

Mari almost gagged when he pushed past her limit down her throat and he retreated immediately, stroking over her hair in an apologizing way. She looked up at him and he smirked down on her "I think the punishment has to wait, sweetheart."

She moved back onto the bed and spread her legs for his huge body. He fit his hips between her narrow ones and spread her legs wider. She felt the broad tip of his manhood press against her folds and she took a deep breath "Waited for this over three months" he groaned in her ear and then sank into her body, torturing inch by inch. When he hit the end of her tunnel she moaned and pressed her eyes shut, breathing through the uncomfortable stretch.

"You feel so fuckin' tight, sweetling. How I missed this" he empathized his words with slow, deliberate thrusts.

Mari arched against him, pressing her hips against his while he caught her hands, nailing them next to her head. He pushed himself deeper and deeper into her body, chancing rhythm and angle all the time never allowing her to adjust and get too adjusted to him. Soon it was over for her and she came with a shattering cry of pleasure. Keegan followed her with a loud shout of her name and spilled his seed into her waiting body.

Hours later, she laid on his chest, head resting above his heart, listening to the slow, sated beat. His hands caressed her back, down the arch of her hip and the soft outside of her thigh.

"Fuckin' missed you so damn much" he murmured into her hair and she nodded "I missed you too, Keegan. And I am always so worried that I- that I will not see you again."

He kissed her temple and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger "Darling, if I ain't comin' back, you will know, trust me. And the next time, be a good girl and lock the door. And don't think I forgot the punishment."

She shivered and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth "I left it open because I knew you would come."

Keegan looked down on Mari who nodded off in a second and smirked… _my girl. _

* * *

_**Okay ;) this was it, I just had fun in writing lemons and I wanted to do a Jason Momoa Shot and here you have it ;) Leave me a review and maybe I add another one ;)**_

_**See you!**_


End file.
